


Hush

by Mothboyerotica



Series: My Hot Monster Polycule [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis, M/M, Monster Boys, Monster Girl, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: Dysphoria is a bitch. But Pat has pals who can help him with it. With sex! And gentle domming! And hypnosis!Super self indulgent but I need more/better porn for trans guys. A





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me a message if you have requests! And follow me on tumblr at mothboyerotica.tumblr.com

“Hey, it’s alright.” Patrick jerked slightly as he felt Chiron’s tail slip around his waist. Big, warm hands came to rest on his shoulders, gently turning him over in the bed. 

“You really heard me all the way from your room?” Pat asked, sniffing. He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt, snuggling a little closer to his boyfriend. 

“I was getting a glass of water,” Chiron lied. He had noticed the lethargy in Patrick at dinner. The uncharacteristic sadness in his eyes. The naga stroked his cheek lightly. “What’s wrong, baby?” 

“Nothing,” the elf sighed. Chiron raised a sceptical brow. “I mean, not nothing just. It’s a little difficult right now, is all. The, um… you know, someone just had to make a comment in the bathroom today about me sitting. And every time I look down at myself, it just- it’s wrong. It’s not me. Gods, and I’ve been dealing with this shit forever, but it still hurts, you know?” Chiron wrapped an arm loosely around the other man’s body, letting out a sigh. 

“I don’t know exactly. But I can imagine. And from what you’ve told me about everything you feel, I can’t imagine it’s easy, love. You’re such a champion. You know that, don’t you?” Pat just let out a shaky laugh. 

“Yeah, but I- it’s stupid. When I’m with you or Nicky or anyone, I don’t mind what goes on down there. It’s not so bad when we’re fucking, but if things are too quiet and I think too hard about it, it’s just… shitty.” He pressed his face into Chiron’s shoulder, letting out a groan. “I know, logically, the cock doesn’t make the man. Manhood is a social construct, genitals don’t matter, I know. But I still just  _ want  _ to feel like me. And I don’t feel like me this way.” The naga stroked his hair gently, his tail  curling around Pat’s body and gently giving him a comforting squeeze. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I know how much this hurts.” 

“Fuck, and it’s another year at least to get a consultation with the surgeons,” he moaned. The elf was crying again, his body shaking. “It isn’t fair, Chi.” 

“It’s not. It’s not fair. Let it out, my love, I’m here.” Patrick sniffed and held Chiron tightly, his fingers digging in to his back. They stayed like that, wrapped up, with the naga softly shushing him, whispering words of affection against the top of his head. After several minutes, Patrick pulled away, his eyes bleary and red. 

“What can I do?” Chiron asked, his thumb wiping the wetness from the elf’s cheek. Patrick laughed shakily. 

“Nothing, baby. Nothing but hold me, I think. Validate me… Trance me so I can sleep?” Chiron nodded with a little smile. 

“Of course, love. Anything for you.  _ Just look into my eyes now, nice and easy. _ ” Patrick hiccuped as waves of colour washed over him. He felt his body relent at last, relaxing into Chiron’s coils. The naga held his face in his hands, keeping Patrick steady on the bed, keeping his eyes fixed. “ _ Such a good boy, Patrick. My boy. My lovely, handsome lover. _ ” The elf smiled a little, his eyelids growing heavy as his gaze went distant. Chiron’s tail gently massaged his body, curling up to his shoulders, squeezing and pressing expertly. 

“Thank you,” he said hoarsely. 

“ _ You’re welcome. But hush now, Patrick. Quiet for me now. Deep for me now and going deeper. Sleepy boy, sweet boy… eyelids so heavy now. _ ” Chiron leaned in and kissed the elf softly on the lips. “ _ Sleep for me, Patrick. Deep and easy into slumber. And I will be right here when you wake. _ ” Pat’s head nodded forward, as if in agreement. Then his eyes fell shut and he slumped against the pillows and his boyfriend’s coils. Chiron held him close, pressed against his chest with fingers carding softly through his hair. 

He couldn’t make the surgery consultations come faster or kick bigots out of bathrooms (if he wasn’t there to see it. Rest assured, if he ever was, he would have a solid talking to with the prick). But… well there were a few things he could do. He had some ideas. Ideas that played idly in his mind as he too fell asleep, cradling his boyfriend in his arms. 


	2. Making Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiron makes an offer. Pat is all too excited to take it. Nicky is just happy to be in the room. Fun hypno fucking ensues. 
> 
> If you want early access to content, shoot me a message and I can link you to my patron page.

“Does that sound like something you want?” 

The four roommates were seated around the couch. Patrick chewed his lip thoughtfully, pondering the offer. He was curious. Intrigued. Definitely a little aroused. 

“If we can help alleviate this, even a bit just while we’re fooling around, that would mean the world to us,” Chiron said, patting the elf’s knee lightly. “Of course it’s your body. You know your limits, but perhaps we can just-“ 

“Play with perceptions a little in the bedroom,” Geri continued. “So you can act and move the way you want to.” 

“I- I don’t even know if it’s possible,” Patrick laughed, leaning back into the couch. “But, well, if it is… why the fuck not, you know? I mean if you can use it for anxiety, why not this?” Nick grinned widely and kissed Patrick’s cheek. 

“We each have something we’d like to try,” he said. “Chi will take on the dick.”

“Ooh, sounds my speed already,” the naga purred. 

“Geri, the chest, and I’ll get to work on some files to deepen and increase your confidence.” 

“Okay,” Patrick said with a nod. “It sounds good. It sounds- fuck, I’m all excited now.” He was smiling. Even if things didn’t work the way he wanted them to, at least he’d be spending some choice time with his partners. That was good enough. A good distraction from his stress and frustration and discomfort. 

“Where would you like to start?” Geri asked. Pat went quiet, pensively weighing his options. Dick or chest. Which did he want more? 

“Chiron,” he said after a few moments. “Let’s start there.” The naga beamed and flicked his nose lightly. 

“Then you get your favorite strap, your cutest underwear, and your Nicky, and meet me in my bedroom in ten minutes.”

“Why do we need Nicky?” Pat asked. 

“I just think his presence might enhance the fun.” Well, he couldn’t argue with that. Ten minutes later, the three of them were gathered. Geri decided she had some reading to do, to make sure she handled what they would do properly. Nick and Pat sat next to one another, Chiron across, lounging on his bed of pillows. 

“You ready?” he asked. Patrick nodded. He was dressed in a soft cotton t shirt and a pair of patterned blue boxers. His strap on created a soft bulge in the fabric. Nick was topless and in a jock strap, but he was fairly certain the jock would be gone in a matter of minutes. 

“Do it,” he said. First things first, Chiron fixed Nicholas in his gaze, eyes bursting to life with colour. 

“ _ Drop, _ ” he said firmly. The orc needed no urging. Relaxation took him under like a smack to the face. His head slumped forward and he let out a sigh. 

“So cute,” Pat mumbled. And then the eyes were on him. And then he was being pulled in. 

“ _ Nice and easy into trance now, Pat, _ ” Chiron said, his tail coiling gently around his legs. “ _ Finding yourself slipping down into a nice, warm, compliant place. Suggestible. It’s easy.”  _ Chiron was smiling, so Pat smiled too. It felt good, as good as always, sinking down, thoughts fading away. “ _ You trust me, don’t you love? _ ”

“Yes,” Pat replied obediently. His body relaxed into the coils, letting them move and adjust his body as Chiron drew close. 

_ “Your mind holds every word I say so well,” _ the naga murmured. “ _ And you trust I would never lie to you, Patrick. Right?”  _ Pat nodded slightly, his head rolling to the side. “ _ Therefore, what I say is the truth.”  _ Yes. Logically, that made sense. Chiron wouldn’t lie, so Chiron told the truth. “ _ So easy to listen to me. To let my words become your truth. Your reality.”  _ Yes. Yes, of course. 

“ _ You are my handsome boyfriend, _ ” Chiron purred, his tail coming down to rub between his legs. “ _ You are an elf named Patrick. You live with me and Geri and Nicky. You love to listen and obey. _ ” All true. All real. Patrick nodded. 

“I love to listen and obey,” he repeated. He almost slipped into one of his mantras, but Chiron kept going. 

“ _ You are wearing a strap on right now. You are wearing a cock. You got it, therefore it is your cock.”  _ His cock. Yes it was. 

“I am wearing my cock.”

“ _ Your cock is connected to you,”  _ Chiron said, his hand slipping down into his boxers, running over the silicone. “ _ It is so sensitive, Patrick. Can you feel my hand now? I am stroking your cock.”  _ As his hand moved, his tail rubbed a little harder between his legs. “ _ Touching your cock feels good, Patrick. Touching your cock brings you pleasure. Touching your cock makes you hard.” _

There was a hitch in the logic that was all too quickly smoothed over by the naga’s sweet voice. His mind quickly connected the pleasure between his legs to the stroking, the light show in Chiron’s eyes giving no room to question it. 

“Touching my cock… makes me hard,” he repeated. 

“ _ Good boy, _ ” Chiron purred, and that sweet trigger sent him spiraling down ten times deeper.  _ “You love to touch your cock. Touching your cock makes you aroused. Touch your cock for me.”  _ Pat nodded numbly, and brought his hand down to join Chiron in the stroking. He gasped out loud, the tail pressing firmly against his clit. But no, no it was his hand. He was making himself hard. Patrick laughed giddily, grinning up at the naga. “ _ Very good. Let’s play with your new cock, shall we? _ ” Chiron stroked Pat’s cheek before giving a gentle tug on his left ear. The elf blinked. Another trigger. And one of his favourites. 

“Nicky,” he said. Pat adjusted his body, turning to face the orc. He snapped his fingers sharply. “Now.” Nicholas stirred, looking up. The first thing he saw through his hazy, loving eyes was Patrick, splayed out on a bed of coils. “It’s time to catch the train.” His mind went blank, eyes focusing in on Patrick. On his lover. His master. He pulled himself over, kneeling with his hands on his lap, barely holding back from tending to his raging hardon. “You missed the train.” 

“I’ll get the next,” Nicky said with practiced ease. 

“Suck my dick, slut,” Patrick said, spreading his legs. “Make your god moan.” 

Nicholas nodded, quickly getting to work. He kissed Pat’s thighs before licking the tip of the strap on. The elf moaned. He could feel it. Every sensation, every touch. Patrick sat up a little so he could grasp the orc’s hair in his hands. 

“Good slut,” he growled softly. “Take it all now and  _ maybe  _ I’ll fuck you with it.” Nick moaned, trying to nod. Chiron’s tail shifted, keeping the two men supported. He watched from a distance, enjoying the scene. His cock came unsheathes from his tail, and he began to stroke it idly. 

“Stop, Nicky,” Pat said, cutting off a moan. “Get on your hands and knees for me.” It took the orc a bit of fiddling, his mind hazy in the mix of subspace and trance. But he eventually got there. Pat pulled the jock strap off of him, tossing it to the side. His boxers went next, then his shirt. He had a wicked gleam in his eyes, just a bit fuzzy as well. But he didn’t care. He gripped Nick’s hip with one hand and stuck a finger into his mouth, lubing it quickly. “How much do you want me to fuck your ass?” he asked. 

“S-So bad,” Nick moaned. “Please sir. Please, use me. Fuck your slut. Make me come for you, make me yours, make me-“ words faded into a cry as Pat worked his finger into Nick’s ass. 

“That’s it,” Patrick said, grinning. He began to work his fingers into the hole, one by one, until he was at three and Nick was a trembling, whimpering mess. “Are you ready for my cock?” 

“Yes! Yes sir, yes master, yes please,” he babbled. Patrick lubed up his length quickly, feeling a shiver go through him, and then gently pushed his dick into the orc’s ass. The elf moaned loudly, feeling the pressure of the man’s hole around his dick. He began to thrust in and out. 

“You like that?” he hissed. Patrick slapped the orc’s ass, eliciting another whimper. “Beg for me to take you like a good boy,” he growled. Pat reached underneath Nick’s stomach and began to pump his cock. 

“Please,” Nick cried, his hips bucking. “Please take me. Make- make me your good slut, sir. Use your toy’s body like a cum dumpster, fuck!” He was close. They both were. 

“You don’t come until I tell you too,” Patrick whispered. The elf thrust deeper, squeezing the base of Nick’s cock. Chiron slithered up behind him, whispering in his ear. 

_ “You’re so hard now, Patrick. It feels so good to fuck Nicky with your cock. Nicky loves being fucked by you.” _

“God, yes!” the orc cried. 

“ _ You feel that pleasure building in you, at the base of your dick as you thrust. So hot now. You’re gonna make Nicky yours, aren’t you? You’re going to come in him.”  _ Patrick nodded, biting his lip. 

“Get ready,” he growled, slapping Nick’s ass again. He was dripping between his legs from all of this. He really could feel it. Feel himself brushing against Nick’s prostate, feel his ass clench around his length. “Fuck, baby, I- yes! Take it!” He let out a howl as he came. His pussy squirted down his thighs, but he could swear he was shooting spunk into his boyfriend's ass. Nick moaned, his hips bucking into Pat’s hand. 

The elf laughed, pulling himself out. He took a wipe offered by Chiron and cleaned himself off, cruelly leaving Nick twitching on all fours. 

“Are you all pent up now, darling?” he cooed. “Do you need to come?” 

“Y- Yes sir,” Nick whispered. 

“Suck Chiron’s cock for me.” Nicholas nodded obediently and shifted his position. He didn’t have far to move. The naga was right there. Nicholas kissed the tip of his cock almost reverently before taking its thick girth into his mouth. “Good boy,” Patrick purred. He began to finger Nick again, his other hand pumping his cock lazily. “Such a good, obedient toy for me. You’re not gonna come until Chi shoots his load all over your face.” Nick just moaned in response. The naga grinned, obviously delighted with the whole show. The tip of his tail

found Pat’s pussy again, and began to tease and thrust in and out. Patrick moaned, pressing his face against Nick’s back. 

“ _ Such a pretty sight you are, Nicky, _ ” Chiron cooed. “ _ So sweet and empty for your master. Feels so good to obey.”  _ Nick strained to look up at the naga’s face, and was greeted warmly by swirling colours that dazzled him to his core. His body relaxed even further, throat taking Chiron deeper. The naga moaned. “ _ Fuck, Patrick, _ ” he laughed. “ _ You’ve got me all worked up, haven’t you?”  _ The elf smiled through his panting and stroking. 

“Good,” he said. “Then once you’re ready, I want you to pull out and come on his face. Release all that… pent up energy you’ve got.” 

It didn’t take Chiron long. Nick was skilled at this. The naga gripped his head by his hair and pulled his dick out of the orc’s mouth. 

“ _ Open wide now, baby. I’ll try not to miss. _ ” Nick’s drooling mouth hung open, half lidded eyes still staring up at Chiron. With a few swift jerks, the naga came, spurting his seed over Nick’s mouth and cheeks. The orc let out a moan as he tried to lick it up, but was distracted by Pat’s cock, again deep in his ass. 

“I wanna hear you scream my name when I make you mine,” the elf growled. Nick nodded, letting out a whine. “Come for me.” 

“P-Patrick!” Nick’s dick twitched in the elf’s hand once. Twice. And then erupted into the cushions beneath him. He fell from his hands to his elbows. Patrick still fucking him for good measure until he was drained of every drop. 

“Good boy,” he murmured. Pat pulled out with a soft gasp and felt Chiron’s coils wrap around him. His tail curled around his cock lightly and he squirmed. 

“ _ Fall back into me, Pat, _ ” Chiron whispered, drawing close. “ _ Back into trance as we firm this up. _ ” Patrick nodded, letting his tired body and mind be taken in by the naga’s sweet voice. “ _ You fucked Nicky with your cock. It feels good to touch your cock. _ ” His tail began to gently stroke it. “ _ Whenever you wear your cock, it becomes a part of you. An extension of you. Your cock, to pleasure as you please. Using your cock makes you feel good. Touching your cock makes you come.”  _ Pat was nodding along to all of this. His cock. His pleasure Yes yes yes. 

“ _ When I wake you, you’ll remember everything. You’ll know this is a post-hypnotic suggestion, but it will be as real as you want it to. You will feel your cock as deeply as you want to. And this will work with anything you decide to wear. Any packer, any vibe, they’re all your cocks, Pat. Understand?”  _

He nodded, smiling widely as the words echoed and swirled in his mind, sinking into his subconscious. 

“ _ Then I’m going to wake you up. You and Nicky.”  _ He lifted the utterly spent and sticky orc to his knees, propping him up with his coils. “ _ Coming back to consciousness now. Floating up so easy, letting playtime fade away. Back to Nicky and back to Pat. Three, two, and one.”  _ Snap. 

Patrick rubber his eyes blearily as he came back to the room. He was grinning widely. 

“Fuck, Chiron, that was… thank you.” He glanced down at his strap,  _ his cock _ , and lightly stroked it. A wave of pleasure washed over him. He sighed and pulled Chiron in by the shoulders, kissing him. “Thank you.” 

“Oof,” Nick groaned, shifting in his seat. “Can you pass me a wipe before my, uh, facepaint dries?” he asked. His cheeks were flushed and he looked ecstatic as Chiron passed him a handful. “Fuck, Pat, you need to go hard dom on me more often.” Patrick grinned and kissed him, wrapping arms around his shoulders. 

“My pretty Nicky,” he cooed. “We’ll do it again soon, I’m sure. Maybe I’ll use the vibrating one.” The orc moaned softly. 

“I’ll start begging again. You know I will.” Chiron slipped behind them, pulling the two back onto his bed of cushions and coils. 

“My perfect boys,” he sighed. “I’m spoiled, really. Both so lovely. What would our favourite sub like to do for his aftercare?” Nick hummed thoughtfully. 

“Pat can come for a shower with me. Chiron, make some popcorn. Then we play Monopoly.” The naga grinned wickedly. 

“Oh, then you’d better be prepared to lose.” 

“In your dreams, snake boy.” Chiron helped Nick to his feet, then Patrick. 

“Go get all washed and cozy. I’ll get everything ready.” He blew a kiss to them as they left before picking up the discarded clothes and the spunky pillows, tossing them in the hamper. 

Yes. This had been a very good idea. 


	3. Feeling It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The polycule has a plan. Which involves a lot of love, affection, and strap ons. Chiron installs a few post-hypnotic triggers, Nick gets #rekt, and Pat gets a little more comfortable in his bod.

Over the next two days, Patrick enjoyed playing with his cock. He enjoyed it maybe a little too much. It was a long weekend, so he spent most of his time experimenting with it. And Nicholas made for an excellent test subject. The poor orc stumbled around behind Patrick as if on a leash (sometimes literally on a leash) as they played. Saturday evening, Geri sat them both down in the common area. 

“I take it you kids are having fun?” she asked with a wry smile at Nick’s absolutely blitzed out expression. 

“I’m keeping him busy,” Pat replied lightly, stroking Nick’s cheek. 

“Not too busy, I hope. Because I’ve got some more stuff for you to try.” The vampire pulled her necklace off and held it by its chain. The simple action sent a shiver down Patrick’s spine. He’d been dropped countless times by that gem swinging and Geri’s smooth voice. Of course there were ways to put him under immediately, but this was far more exciting for all parties involved. 

“I’ve done some reading, and we’ve had chats about this in the past, but if it gets too much or too intense or just wrong, you know what to say, yes?” 

“Dump truck,” Pat said with a nod. He was grateful that his partners had put so much thought into this.

“I’ll just start by explaining what I’m going to do,” Geri said quietly. The gem turned gently on its axis, catching the light in a deliciously distracting way. Pat made himself comfortable. “I’m going to work you into a nice state of relaxation and openness, Patrick. And we’ll talk a bit about your body. We’ll talk about the things you love about your body, and we’ll increase a bit of your confidence. Then we’ll talk about the things you don’t like, we’ll talk about your chest. And we’ll play with your perceptions and increase your comfort.” Just hearing Geri talk like this was relaxing to listen to. Pat’s eyes were fixated on the pendant before he even realized she was swinging it. Back and forth in an easy arc. Nick’s eyes, already hazy from fractionating himself to hell all afternoon, followed the movement easily. 

“Patrick, I want you to listen to the sound of my voice,” Geri said softly. “And Nick, you just relax. Let your mind absorb the relevant information, but just let yourself go nice and deep. Pleasantly slipping under so easily. Slipping down and down and down for me.” The orc nodded slightly as a touch of drool collected at the side of his open mouth. 

“Patrick, your eyes are getting so nice and heavy as you watch. As your eyes follow the pendant back and forth. And you feel such a nice, warm sense of relaxation washing over you now, taking you deeper now. Eyelids so heavy. And it feels so pleasurable, Pat. Such a good boy.” A shiver went through him and he nodded slightly. 

“You’ve been here before. It’s so easy to slip into trance, almost easier than being awake. Forcing your eyes open as you watch the swing of the pendant, back and forth. It’ll feel so good to sink, Pat. Are you ready?” The elf nodded again, his cheeks dark with blush. “Good boy. So I’ll count down from ten, and when I snap my fingers, you’ll go deep into trance for me. Deep and open and empty, yes?”

“Yes,” he managed. 

“Ten, feeling more and more relaxed. 

Nine, eyes so tired now. 

Eight, feeling so good, Patrick. So good to sink deeper. 

Seven, letting warmth and pleasure spread through you. 

Six, mind opening, becoming suggestible and compliant for me. 

Five, so  _ heavy  _ now my love. 

Four, so hard to keep watching. 

Three, let the last of your tension go. 

Two, eyes closing now.

One, deep sleep.” 

She snapped her fingers and Patrick’s body melted into the cushions. His eyes closed easily, and his body went limp. Geri put her necklace back on and moved closer to him. 

“Good boy, sinking nice and deep. And every time I snap, you go ten times deeper, ten times more obedient. Feeling ten times better.” Snap. “So open to my words. So deeply hypnotized.” Snap. “Such a good boy.” Patrick let out a soft moan and tried to nod. But it was too heavy. 

“Open your eyes for me now,” Geri whispered. He did, with some difficulty, fixing his gaze onto the vampire’s glowing red eyes. He could feel her, pushing lightly at his mind with her own, and yielded to her easily. Letting her in. “Good Pat. Let’s talk about your body.” Her hands moved down his chest, down to his groin and legs. “Your body carries you, it loves you so completely. It is a vehicle with you as the driver. And you have made some modifications,” she flicked his earrings, then went between his legs, applying gentle pressure to the strap on he was wearing. Pat gasped softly, feeling all too sensitive down there. 

_ Touching your cock makes you hard _

_ Touching your cock brings you pleasure _

_ Touching your cock makes you come _

“You feel it,” Geri purred. “And it is good. Your body is gorgeous, Patrick. Perfect the way it is in my eyes. But in yours, there are things you would change, wouldn’t you?” He nodded slowly and brought a hand up to his chest. “Yes, right. So we’re going to try and make things more comfortable, alright? Can you take your shirt and binder off for me, love?” 

“Yeah,” Pat said. In the back of his mind, he was excited, eager to see what she had in store. But his body was so heavy and relaxed. He tried to focus on his hands. 

“Nicky, why don’t you help him?” Oh thank god. Pat smiled with relief as he felt the orc’s hands on him, easing the shirt off of him, and then fingers against his skin. Taking the binder off while totally conscious was already a feat. Fumbling like this must have looked hilarious, but Geri didn’t laugh. Eventually, they worked the garment off and set it on the floor. 

“Can you look at your chest for me Pat?” the vampire asked. Pat nodded and forced his gaze out of Geri’s warm eyes, down to his skin. His face flushed at the sight of his breasts, his firm nipples sticking out of small mounds of skin. They weren’t overwhelmingly big, but it was enough, just knowing they were there, to make him squirm with discomfort. Nick kisses his cheek gently. 

“This is your chest,” Geri said quietly. “This is your chest, and this is your body. This is  _ your  _ chest, so this is a man’s chest. Yes?”

“I- yeah,” Pat said with a nod. 

“These are your pecs,” she continued softly, trailing her hand gently over the skin, making Patrick shiver. “There’s some extra stuff there, but these are your pecs. I want you to look closely and focus, see what’s under the stuff. Under the extra is your chest as you see it; perfect and flat. Look close, Patrick. I want you to unfocus your eyes and  _ see  _ your true self now.” Her words were soft and sweet in his ears and the elf nodded. He trusted Geri so completely, and he wanted this to work so desperately. So his mind relented easily to her suggestions, and he let his eyes go a little fuzzy (fuzzier at least). As Geri moved her hands over his chest, whispering softly words he couldn’t quite grasp, he started to see a change. Or maybe just a reveal. The uncomfortable weight on his chest lifted somewhat, and the scene changed before his eyes. Geri’s hands moved over smooth skin, over flatness, over lightly defined pecs in his torso. The elf let out a breathless laugh, but didn’t move, afraid of disturbing the vision. 

“It’s so easy,” Geri whispered, “To let this become your reality, isn’t it Patrick?” He nodded. “You can see your body as it should be. As it  _ will  _ be. And it feels good, Pat, to see things like this. Now I can’t completely change how it might feel, but your mind can fill in the gaps, can’t it?” She lowered her head to his chest and began to kiss him and for the first time in years, Pat felt  _ okay  _ about it. 

No, he felt  _ good.  _

She kissed his nipples and flicked her tongue against them, straddling his legs. Patrick let out a soft moan as he felt Nick’s mouth on his neck. 

“So sexy,” Geri cooed against his skin. “Do you feel hot, Pat?”

“Yes,” he said hoarsely, his head tilting back to let them have better access to him. He wanted mouths and hands everywhere, all over his “new” body. 

“Good. Because when you’re sexy, you’re confident. When you’re confident, you’re comfortable. Are you sexy, Patrick?”

“Yes!”

“Are you comfortable?”

“F-Fuck, yes,” he groaned. Geri brought herself up to look at his face, and he bit his lip. She pressed her hand between his legs, against his cock. 

“I want you to feel this loved all the time,” she said, her warm red eyes burning into his. “I want you to feel this sexy and confident all the time. You know your body, you know what’s real and true, but you can find this place so easily, Pat. So easy to picture your true self.” He nodded, feeling heat burn between his legs. 

“Easy,” he moaned, as Nick nipped at his neck, the orc’s hands running over his chest. “Fuck, yes… please.”

“Please what, Pat?” 

“Keep- keep doing this,” he said. “Keep touching me. Please, I don’t ever wanna feel anything but this.” Geri pulled him in by the chin and kissed him softly, her free hand undoing his pants and rubbing his length. “Fuck me,” the elf whispered, his eyes closing for a moment. “Fuck me just like this.” 

“As you wish,” Geri purred. She pulled his pants all the way down and lifted her skirt, straddling the elf’s dick and rubbing against it before taking it inside her easily. The vampire let out a hiss of pleasure and started to grind against his hips. Pat turned his head so he could kiss Nick properly, pulling him in by the back of his head. The orc moaned as Patrick reached down, tugging at his tight underwear until the slipped down his thighs, and played with his balls. 

Nick’s eyes rolled back and he thrust his hips into his boyfriend’s hand, praying Pat would jerk him off. But not yet, the elf reasoned. Not until he was begging for it. Now it was Geri’s turn to kiss his exposed neck, her fangs grazing over the skin lightly, sending a shiver through Patrick. The elf bucked his hips up, fucking Geri just was much as she was fucking him. She raked her fingernails over his chest with obvious restraint, down to his thighs. 

“Do you feel sexy, Pat?” she whispered. 

“Yes.”

“Do you feel confident?”

“Yes!”

“Do you wanna come?”

“Fuck, yes Geri, please,” he wailed. Her fingers found his nipples and fuck, they felt so good. 

“Do it,” the vampire hissed, kissing his neck again. “Fuck me, Patrick.” He nodded and all at once he was spilling over into pleasure, a soft cry echoing from his mouth. The elf crested and Geri pulled herself off of him, leaving him panting and soft. “What would you like now, Pat?” she asked. He looked at his partners blearily, trying not to be too distracted by Nick’s tongue and mouth. “I’m gonna… eat you out while Nicky fucks me from behind,” he managed to say. Geri grinned and leaned back against the mountain of cushions, spreading her legs and lifting her skirt once more. 

“Good boy,” she purred. Patrick righted himself and crawled forward as Nick got into position behind him. The elf lowered himself between Geri’s legs and began to lick at the slickness within her folds. He moaned as Nick inserted two lubed fingers into his ass, and nearly came all over again. The orc prepped him as his tongue worked its way inside Geri. She gripped his hair and tugged lightly, holding him firmly in place.”Very good boy,” she repeated, her voice a little breathier. Nick positioned his cock between Patrick’s ass cheeks. 

“Relax Pat,” he said with a wide, blank smile. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.” Nick pushed his length inside and Patrick felt himself go reeling. He moaned loudly and pressed a little harder into Geri’s cunt as the orc fucked him slowly and deeply. Geri let out a soft hiss and grinder her hips up into Pat’s face. He was all too pleased to go deeper, adding fingers now, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Look here, Nicky,” Geri commanded. Her necklace was off again, dangling in the space over Patrick’s head. “Tell Patrick how much you love him.”

“S-So much,” the orc moaned, his voice slipping into that sweet, sleepy lilt that happened whenever he went deeper. “Love you so much, Pat. Beautiful, handsome, sexy Pat. My Pat.” 

“How much do you love his body?”

“Fuck, baby, so much,” Nicky hissed, his thrusting increasing in speed. “Love your cock… your ass, your hot fucking body.” The orc bent himself over, wrapping his arms around Pat’s torso, playing with his nipples and kissing his shoulders. “My Pat… f-fuck!”

“Do you need to come, Nicky?” Geri asked, running a hand through her hair. “Do you need to come in your boyfriend?” He nodded desperately, biting his lip. Pat was moaning lewdly between Geri’s legs, his cunt dripping down his thighs as the orc practically reamed into him. “Then do it,” the vampire hissed. So Nicholas did. He let out a grunt that faded to a whimper as he came in Patrick’s ass. The elf cried out and arched his back. Geri held his face firmly against her as she came into his mouth. He eagerly licked at the slick, adoring the myriad of ways he was being fucked. Mind, body, and soul. And it was so fucking lovely. 

“Good boys,” Geri purred. She stroked Nick’s cheek and he pulled himself out, his seed leaking out of his boyfriend’s ass onto the cushions below. She finally released her vice grip on Patrick’s head, pulling him away from her pussy gently. He looked up at her with hazy, sleepy eyes and licked his lips with a grin. 

“Geri,” he mumbled, rubbing his cheek against her thigh affectionately. She chuckled and stroked his cheek. 

“Come on now, baby. Sit up with Nicky for me and let’s finish this up.” Nick helped Patrick back into a sitting position, leaning against the couch and the cushions. Geri wiped her mouth and cleared her throat. “What did we do here today, Pat?”

“We fucked,” the elf giggled, his head rolling to rest on Nick’s shoulder. Geri rolled her eyes. 

“We sure did. What did we talk about though? What did we say about your body?” Patrick blinked and nodded a little.

“Body… it’s good. It’s sexy. I like to feel confident, I can- when I look and I want to, I can see what I want. I can see my true body.”

“Good boy,” Geri said with a nod. “You know what’s real and what isn’t, but you can see things as they should be. As you wish them to be. And this confidence, this second sight, it helps you to feel comfortable in your skin, doesn’t it? To alleviate a little bit of that discomfort, to see what should be, and what will be.” She ran her fingers over his chest again and Pat sighed contently, nodded. “We love you so much, baby. We want you to love yourself that much. Does this make you happy?”

“Yes,” Patrick said softly, looking at Geri adoringly. “Yes, thank you, Ger.” She leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

“You’re welcome baby. I’m gonna wake you up now.  _ Both  _ of you.” Nick whined a little, but nodded. “Five, coming back into the room.

Four, still feeling so nice and relaxed.

Three, letting the fog clear now.

Two, coming up and up and up for me.

One, wide awake.” She snapped her fingers and Patrick blinked slowly. Nick stirred beside him and stretched his arms above his head. 

“Fuck, Geri,” the elf sighed, grinning at her. “Thank you. Thank you for everything.” He pulled Geri onto the cushions between him and Nick, nuzzling against her fondly. The vampire wrapped her arms around each of the men and held them close. 

“Whatever helps, baby. Whatever I can do. Now what would you like to do next?” Pat wrinkled his nose thoughtfully. 

“Maybe I’ll get cleaned up and then we can watch a movie? Or- oh! No, let’s watch that one show. The baking one.” 

“Would you like some company in the bath?” Nick asked. 

“Yes. Yes, both of you. Right now please.” Pat hoisted himself to his feet, moving just a little unsteadily. His knees were still a bit weak. Nick was quick at his side to support him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Geri was quickly on his other side. “Thanks. Let’s just- yeah. Nice and easy.” He grinned, and for the millionth time in the past few days, felt a surge of gratefulness for his partners. 

And Geri and Nick felt grateful to be a part of his journey as well.


End file.
